


The Skype One

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Lance, Sickfic, Whump, caring keith, landlord shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: For an anon who requested Keith out of town Skyping a sick Lance, who passes out while they’re talking, and their landlord and friend Shiro has to come to the rescue. I made them all in their mid-20′s, and gave them all jobs that I headcanon them with. Keith is an investment banker, Hunk was a co-owner of a mechanics shop that closed and now works for Keith, Shiro is a yoga instructor (which: fuckin sign me up for that class hot dAMN), Pidge (though she isn’t in this fic) is an engineer, Allura (also not in this fic) is a CEO, and Lance is a phlebotomist. I hope it’s okay!Side note, I’m actually pretty proud of the dialogue at the end. I think it’s damn cute. I can’t write relationships but I can kinda sorta write flirting???





	

Keith felt bad about leaving his boyfriend alone for the whole week while he was away on a business trip, but he somehow felt even worse about taking Hunk with him. Lance and his roommate were close, and usually, when Keith went away on trips, Hunk did a good job of keeping him company.  
Last month, however, Hunk had lost his job when the mechanics shop he had co-owned had shut down closed. Keith found him something at his investment banking firm, and while it was supposed to be temporary, it turned out that Hunk had a knack for it, and moved his way up from answering phones to actually going to seminars with Keith.  
So, with both of them gone, Keith knew Lance had to be lonely. He could tell by the fact that Lance had been quiet the past few days he’d been Skyping with him, and the way he seemed to always be just waking up from a nap, and the way he kept saying he “hadn’t been hungry, so he’d just eaten a granola bar or some crackers” when Keith asked him what he was doing for dinner without Hunk to cook for him.  
When Lance answered Keith’s Skype call coughing, however, Keith started to rethink that assumption.  
“How long have you had that cough?” Keith asked. Lance smirked, his eyes still watering slightly from the fit.  
“Good morning to you too, sunshine.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“A few days,” Lance admitted, “but it’s just a cold. I’m good.”  
“If you say so,” Keith agreed. “Just take some Dayquill or something–you sound like shit.”  
“Rude. Are you ready for your presentation tomorrow?” Lance changed the subject.  
“Almost. I’m going to spend the rest of the day in the hotel with Hunk, polishing it up.”  
“Sounds like a blast,” Lance rolled his eyes, coughing again into his elbow.  
“This one is actually pretty interesting,” Keith argued. “It’s about inflation in the stock market and how that affects the stockholders.”  
“Thrilling.”  
“Hey,” Keith chastised. “Alright, I’ve got to go work–I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you.”  
“Miss you too,” Lance replied. “Go forth, financial wizard, and bring good fortune to the other boring business suits.”  
Keith smirked. “Right. I’ll talk to you later?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“And remember–DayQuill!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Lance muttered, switching off his laptop. Truth be told, he wasn’t feeling 100%, but he didn’t want to distract Keith from his work just for a little cold. And besides–Lance had work of his own. He finished getting dressed and headed off to the phlebotomy lab.  
By the time Lance was on the subway home, he felt a lot worse for wear. He was pretty sure that he’d spiked a fever during the time that he was working, and his was shivering despite the warm autumn evening. And he still had to walk two blocks home.  
As soon as Lance walked in the door, he wasted no time in hanging up his jacket and hopping into the shower. He stayed under the steaming water until his already-throbbing head began to spin and the hot water started to waver.  
Lance had only just toweled himself off and dressed himself in sweat pants and a hoodie when his phone began to buzz with an incoming Skype message. Blearily, he took out his phone and tried to focus his eyes onto the name of the caller–  
<3 Keith Kogane <3  
Lance slid his finger across the screen.  
“Hey,” he greeted, trying his best to sound cheerful.  
“Woah,” Keith startled. “Your voice sounds a lot worse than earlier.”  
Lance cleared his throat but ended up coughing, deep, wet hacks that nearly made him drop his phone. It took several moments to get them under control.  
“How did your presentation go?” Lance asked with a rough voice. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“It’s not until tomorrow, remember? Are you okay?”  
Lance wasn’t sure how to answer that. He’d live, if that was what Keith was wondering. But at the same time, he felt like hell. He was still cold, and he could feel every breath he took rumbling deep in his lungs. His joints ached and his head was throbbing. He really wanted Keith to be home, but that was definitely not going to happen.  
“Lance?”  
Wait, Keith. Keith had asked him something.  
“What was the question?” he forfeited after a well over a minute of silence.  
“Aw, jeez. Okay. You’re pretty sick. Have you been drinking water?” Lance hesitated.  
“Not as much as I should,” he admitted.  
“Will you go drink a glass of water for me?” Keith asked. Lance nodded. He’d do anything for Keith.  
As Lance hauled himself up from the bed, his legs were shaky, and he found that he was a lot dizzier standing up. He made it a few steps, but stumbled into the doorway, leaning heavily against it. His arm was at his side, phone in hand, so that Keith couldn’t see his face anymore.  
“Lance? What’s going on?”  
“I need'a sit down,” he slurred. Keith could do nothing as the phone slipped out of Lance’s hand and clattered deafeningly to the floor, followed by a dull thump that Keith couldn’t identify.  
“Lance?!” Keith called, “Can you hear me? Answer me, please.”  
When Lance didn’t reply, Keith took out his own phone and called Shiro.  
“Hey, Keith; how’s your trip going?”  
“Shiro,” Keith breathed, “I need a favor.”  
“Hello to you, too,” Shiro joked.  
“It’s serious,” Keith begged. “Lance is sick. I think he just passed out in our apartment.”  
“Oh, shit,” Shiro mumbled. “Okay. I’ll call an ambulance as soon as we hang up, and in the meantime, I’ll use your apartment key to go see if he’s okay.”  
“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith said, hanging up the phone so that their landlord could dial an ambulance.  
Moments later, Keith heard the door to his apartment open through the computer.  
“–Yes, I’m their landlord. I don’t know if he’s got preexisting conditions.”  
“He was sick earlier,” Keith shouted, loudly enough for Shiro to hear. He almost laughed when Shiro startled and looked around as if he’d find Keith in the apartment. “On the floor–I was Skyping Lance when he dropped.”  
Shiro jogged to Lance’s side and dropped to his knees, cradling the phone between his shoulder and cheek.  
“Yeah, it feels like he’s got a pretty high fever, and his fiance says he was sick earlier. I don’t know–Keith, how long has he been unconscious?”  
“Less than five minutes,” Keith supplied, and Shiro relayed the information to the dispatcher.  
“Thanks. Bye.” Shiro hung up the phone. “The ambulance will be here in a few,” he explained, picking up Lance’s phone so Keith could see his face. “They’re probably going to have to take him to the hospital.”  
“I’ll get the next flight out and meet you there,” he offered, but Lance started to stir, clearly not liking that idea.  
“No.”  
“Lance! How are you feeling?” Keith asked.  
“Your presentation,” Lance ignored. “Don’t.”  
“You’re more important than a presentation,” Keith argued. “I’m coming home. I don’t want you to be in the hospital alone.”  
Lance smiled tiredly. “It’s just one night,” Lance said.  
Shiro mediated. “I’ll let you know what the EMT’s say and we can make a decision after that.”  
“Fine,” Keith caved. “But if they say they need to keep him overnight, I’m leaving.” Shiro nodded. Lance didn’t love this plan, but was too tired to argue.  
“Why didn’t you say you were this sick?” Keith asked.  
“I–” Lance paused to cough into his elbow, careful to lean away from Shiro, who helped him into a seated position, “I didn’t want you to freak.”  
“Well, I’m freaking.”  
“Me too!” came Hunk’s voice from behind him.  
“And Hunk is, too.”  
“Tell him to stop worrying,” Lance reassured, “and that I love him, and he’s a really great, wonderful, perfect boyfriend.” Keith’s eyebrow rose.  
“Is he, now?”  
Lance cracked a smirk. “Maybe I’m thinking of someone else,” he admitted.  
“I love you too, you weirdo,” Keith rolled his eyes. The paramedics knocked on the door and Shiro answered, only ending the Skype call once Lance was situated in the ambulance. The paramedics said he probably had walking pneumonia, but that once he had some fluids in him, that he’d be good to go, and probably discharged before the night was over. Keith skipped his presentation anyway.


End file.
